Halloween
by iizu
Summary: Hanatarou tells Rin about his experiences in the human world, unfortunately Halloween comes up, and somebody goes a little crazy . Also there is bitting! :D


**Disclaimer: Ppfftt, of coarse I own Bleach! What kind of person would I be if I didn't own Bleach?….oh, What? The anime?….oh…well then no, I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Hanatarou and Rin sat outside in the 12th Division courtyard, eating lunch. The Beautiful season of Autumn was all around them, and colorful leaves swirled in the air as they fell down from the almost bear trees. There was even a slight chill, as the cold month of winter peeked its head around the corner.

Hanatarou had just gotten back from a trip to the human world, and was busy telling Rin all about his exiting adventures and amazing discoveries. Even though his stories where interesting, and well told, Rin's attention span was that of a six year old, especially since Hanatarou had brought back special sweets from the world of the living, just for him.

Rin sat grinning broadly, as he looked through a box of chocolates, to see all of the glorious flavors they contained. Hanatarou, who didn't really mind is friend's inattentiveness, was perfectly content, on the other end of the table, chattering away.

"A-and I learned about these things called A-uto mo-biles, which humans drive around, and they can go very fast, almost as fast as a Capitan's Shunpo! A-and also, people use things called bi-cy-cles to get around, which only has t-two wheels, and is something that you have to balance on! Ichigo-san has one, and he let me try to ride it, but I kept falling down. I don't now how they do it its really amazing!" Rin nodded occasionally, more interested in getting the caramel unstuck from the roof of his mouth.

"Uhu," he mumbled back to the enthusiastic Hanatarou, who hadn't touched his food at all.

"Oh!" Hanatarou continued, watching Rin eat a chocolate chip cookie, right after taking a bite of a twizzler. "A-and in the Autumn, thay have a holiday, called Hall-o-ween, where people dress up in scary outfits, and go around to peoples houses, and get free candy. It sounds a little scary, but I think that…"

"what…did you…just say. " Hanatarou looked up at his friend, who had stopped everything he was doing, to stare intently at him. One of his eyes was covered by a shadow, while the other glared at him, giving Rin the look a psychopath might wear…a sugar-crazed psychopath that is.

"A, u-um, I-I-I- was j-just talking about th-this Holliday, c-called Halloween," Hanatarou stuttered, feeling an ominous chill in the air as his friend gazed at him, with a look of insanity. "A-a-and how, you can dr-dress up in costumes, and go around to get…well, get…" Hanatarou feared to say the word.

"Get, what?" Rin asked, in a calm, yet deadly voice.

"Well….u-um…c-candy." Rin's face remained motionless, aside from his eyebrow, which gave a slight twitch at the word. Rin rose to his feet slowly, still staring at Hanatarou. He leaned forward on his arms, lessening the distance between them.

Hanatarou's heart exhilarated slightly. He swallowed the lump in his throat as Rin leaned in closer to him, feeling as if something incredible unsafe was about to happen.

"Free…Candy?" A sadistic little smile began to play on Rin's lips.

"U-umm, I, well…that's r-right." Rin had leaned in further, his eyes where wide and frightening, and his grin had grown larger. His body was almost all the way across the small table, and his face only inches away from the terrified Hanatarou. He wasn't sure if it was the lighting, or if Rin's usually light brown eyes had actually turned to a demonic kind of reddish color. And his normally gentle expression had turned to one a Squad Eleven member might wear.

"And…" Rin began again, gazing at Hanataruo, vigorously, who had leaned back in his chair as much as he could, still not being able to escape Rin's frightening closeness. "…when is this…Hall-o-ween…Hanatarou?" Hanatarou shudder at the chilling way Rin said his name.

He suddenly realized the danger of that question, and recalled what Ichigo had said, only a few days ago.

** ~Flashback~**

"Yeah, it's all a bunch of kid stuff. Even my little sisters have stopped doing it." Ichigo lazily scratched the back of his head as he sat on his front porch with Rukia and Hanatarou, who where both carefully examining a Jack-o-lantern with deep fascination. "Its bad enough we have to buy all that candy to hand out on the 31st, without having to deal with walking around in dumb costumes like a bunch of idiots."

"S-so," Hanatarou began, after replacing the top on the carved pumpkin back where it belonged, "People dress up to be a-anything they like?" Ichigo nodded in response.

"I'm going as a rabbit!" Rukia exclaimed clasping her hands together.

"What?" Ichigo yelled, almost as load as Rukia. "No way! Your not going!"

"Of coarse I am," Rukia stated in her matter-of-factly tone of voice, while resting her hands on her hips. "And you are coming with me."

"Are you crazy!? I'm not going anyw…!" Rukia quickly interrupted Ichigo's fit of mutiny.

"You can be a doggie! And Hanatarou, you can be a cat if you want,"

"U-um, all right," Hanatarou smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"There is no way! We're not going. " Ichigo got to his feet, and turned to enter the house, but was stopped my a small hand, which had firmly grasped his arm. Ichigo looked down to see two dark eyes glaring up at him ominously.

"Oh yes we are." Came the gentle little voice, which was too threatening for comfort. "Tomorrow, we are going to put on costumes, go out Trick-Or-Treating, and have a pleasant evening." A dark aura seemed to surround the small Kuchiki, and Ichigo couldn't help his eye from twitching as he gape down at her. Hanatarou even backed away slightly. "Is that understood?" Ichigo decided if he wanted all of his bones to remain unbroken, he should give in to her. Of coarse, he had to keep his cool.

Ichigo gave a fake sigh, looked away nonchalantly, and said,

"Fine, whatever. I don't care."

"Good!" Rukia's Happy-Go-Lucky attitude had returned, and Hanatarou gave a deep sigh, feeling Rukia's wrath had been avoided once again. "Now, where do we buy costumes?"

** ~End Flashback~**

Hanatarou recognized this dangerous situation. Halloween was already over. What would Rin do if he told him? What would Rin do to _him_ if he told him?

Hanatarou stared back into Rin's crazed eyes, fearfully. He should never have told him about Halloween.

"Hanatarou?" Rin's face was barely two inches away from Hanatarou's. "When is Halloween?" his voice was less calm now, and he had even begun to jitter up and down slightly. He had almost eaten all of the candy Hanatarou had brought back for him, (which, incidentally, happened to be the candy he had gotten from Halloween night)causing Rin to be pretty hyper already.

"U-u-umm…" Hanatarou couldn't lie to his friend, but still feared how he might react to the truth, especially given his current, sugar crazed state. "I-I'm really sorry, Rin-san, bu-but Halloween, was….well…I-It was, last O-October." Hanatarou's eyes widened as Rin's smile totally vanished, and he yelled in a rasping, malevolent voice

"What!?" Hanatarou attempted to calm his frenzied friend down.

"I-I-I'm really sorry! Rin-san, but there is always next…" Rin had crawled up onto the table, grabbed a hold of Hanatarou's collar, and started to shake him sadistically.

"WHAT!?! What do you mean it was last October!? You're lying! You're lying to me!!"

"Ah, pl-please! R-Rin-san, my neck is going to snap!" People all around the courtyard had stopped to observe the commotion. Some were horrified, and others where laughing wildly.

Despite Hanatarou's seemingly bad situation, he, in fact, had an amazing stroke of luck. Who knows what the insane little, sugar crazed monster might have done to poor Hanatarou if the Capitan of squad 12 hadn't walked up to them when he did.

As usual, Capitan Kurotsuchi Mayuri was totally self-observed when approached the two small men. He hardly noticed, or cared about the chose that was taking place in front of him, instead, he was much more concerned with his research, and his demented projects.

"Rin, you incompetent little insect! I told you to have the report on that mutated Hollow on my desk by this morning!" Rin was still busy shaking a poor, oxygen deprived Hanatarou out of consciousness.

"And yet I find you here! Wasting your time with that worthless Squad Four Member! Now, let go of that maggot and go back to work immediately!" Rin stopped his violent shaking, giving Hanatarou the chance to catch his breath, and to try and stop himself from falling out of his chair from dizziness.

A pair of cold, manic eyes fell upon Capitan Mayuri, whom could also feel the dangerous energy that Rin was emitting.

"Don't…" Rin was still crouched on the table, like some sort of beast, chocolate and sticky sweet stuff was still visible on his face, "…ever…" He had the appearance of some sort of wild animal, "…talk about…" and even Mayuri new something unpleasant was about to happen, "…my friends that way!!" With that, the insane Rin leaded off of the table onto the equally insane Capitan.

"AAAAUGGHHH! Get it off of me!!" Rin bit and clawed at Capitan Mayuri, despite all of the Capitan's best efforts to shake him off. Not even being hit repeatedly could stop the little beast.

Hanatarou watched, stunned, as Rin sunk sharp teeth into the horrified madman. He was somewhat flattered that Rin had attacked the now rampaging Capitan in the name of his honor, and despite really wanting to help, he couldn't bring himself to try and stop him.

"GET IT OFF! GET THIS VERMIN OFF OF ME! NEMU! NEMU!"

Help had finally come to the Capitan's aid. Unfortunately, not much could be done to control the manic boy, so they where forced to let him wrestled and fight himself out of energy, resulting in a sugar crash.

"That insolent little beast!" Capitan Mayuri exclaimed, after Rin had been taken away to Squad Four barracks to be monitored, and stabilized. "How dare he attack a Capitan like that!?" said Mayuri, his clothes where torn, and in some places spots of blood could be seen through his white Haori. Hanatarou was standing buy the Capitan, he had offer to treat his wounds, but was rejected rudely. "How dare he!?" Mayuri ranted on, hiding his obvious humiliation of being attacked, and briefly overpoweredby one of his subordinates. "He'll be lucky if I don't decide to use him as an experiment!" The Capitan stormed off, leaving Hanatarou, fighting not to burst out in laughter.

~*~

Rin had recovered nicely, and had earned himself somewhat of a reputation among squad members. Many people would have killed to see Kurotsuchi Mayuri "cry like a little girl," as the story ended up being told, and some younger Shinigami even looked at Rin like a hero.

As for Rin himself, he apologized extravagantly to Hanatarou for his demented behavior. Hanatarou of course, played it off as if it was nothing, and as if he didn't have quite a bruised neck. He even promised Rin that next year they would both go to the human world for Halloween…with careful supervision of Rin's sugar intake of coarse.

* * *

**Hehehe XD ahhh Halloween. I know it is kind of out of season but I just had to do it.**

**Lol, telling Rin about Halloween would be like telling a drunk about New Years Eve…he would probably end up passed out, cover in beer bottles…or in Rin's case, candy wrappers.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Please R&R! (no not rest and relaxation…the other R&R)**

**~3 ^_^**


End file.
